Hidden Romance
by Hiromitsu
Summary: A romance story about Kite and Mistral, this will be the only chapter, maybe a sequel, no chapter two!


Hidden Romance

It was a normal day in _The World_, Kite was sitting in the simulated grass looking up at the simulated sky. He thought about many things for the past while, like how he would defeat the enemies he faced in battle, and how he would save Orca, but now it was all over, _The World_ had become a bore to him. The only things that kept him to the game were that his friends still hung on to it. They had more fun fighting and going to the dungeons to get the rare items, all Kite had to do was _Data Drain_ certain enemies to gain the weapons, armor, and even the virus cores needed to access the hidden areas of _The World._ He held one blade up to the sky, it was his old _Hell's Gate _blades, why he had them equipped was beyond him. His eyes began to close slowly as he was drifting off to sleep. Suddenly a cute adorable, yet very annoying voice rang into his ears.

"Hi Kite! What's up?!", asked the high pitched, pink haired wave master, which he came to like, a lot.

Kite merely opened his eyes and smiled at the girl, her eyes shimmered, making the innocent cat-like appearance of her face even sweeter. A thought had come over him, but Mistral hadn't noticed since she had gone on rambling about how she had impressed her family with her great cooking. She went on for what seemed hours, but were actually minutes, unbeknownst to her that Kite was immersed in deep thought and went to get something. Mistral, had her eyes closed, blushing while Kite had left, so she didn't notice.

"Mistral...here.", said Kite as he struggled to grasp her free hand and place the little token in her hand.

"Oh Kite...it's beautiful.", said the wide-eyed Mistral as she stared at the bracelet, it was a magnificent sight to see, it glowed with a blue aura. Mistral clenched the object close to her face as she gave Kite an indirect smile, her cheeks turned nearly a red color as she thought about the gift and Kite. Unknown to both of them Black Rose was watching from far away and knew what was about to happen, unless she intervened. 

Mistral quickly turned to Kite in open arms and lunged for him in a sweet manner, only to be hugging on to Black Rose, who was being squeezed so hard her face went purple.

"Mistral, get off me!", yelled the cranky Black Rose, who secretly wanted Mistral to leave, for quite awhile, "Mistral, how about you go and make something in real-time, I need to talk to Kite, alone!", barked Black Rose who looked at Mistral with evil-looking eyes of death.

So with that, the embarrassed Mistral logged out, leaving the equally embarrassed Kite to be harassed. Black Rose turned to Kite, and drove her sword into the ground as she grabbed Kite, in a loving manner, holding him as close to her as she could. This time Black Rose was blushing, her cheeks filled with the blood of love. 

"Kite, please stay with me," said Black Rose holding the Kite, who was still blushing but blushing with discomfort, he like Black Rose, but not as much as he liked Mistral, he knew that Black Rose would throw a tantrum, but not one of her usual, at least that was what Kite thought.

"Black Rose...please allow me to tell you something.", said Kite in the most sincere voice he could.

Black Rose's eyes lit up with hope, her blushing persisted as she let go of Kite to look at him. Her eyes stayed in constant contact with his face, waiting for him to say the words that she wanted him to say for a long time.

"Kite, it's alright you can say it. Don't be ashamed, I have something to tell you.", Black Rose whispered to Kite, pushing his hair back as she laid a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

Kite's eyes enveloped with tears as he began to speak, "Black Rose, we've been friends for a long time, and I know you have feelings for me."

Black Rose's hopes sank as she saw him back away from her and stare at his feet.

"Black Rose I'm sorry...", Kite was stopped as he lost the use of his mouth as Black Rose kissed him on the lips.

Black Rose logged off, tears flowing down her cheeks, little did Kite know that it would be the last time he saw Black Rose in a while.

"Kite!", yelled a familiar soothing voice as he looked over and saw Orca, wielding a high level sword, he ran to Kite in a hurry. "It looks like you have many problems of your own, wish I didn't have to tell you this."

Kite turned to Orca, his hair covering his eyes, "Orca, please I don't want to hear about any more of these contests, remember you and Balmung are the strongest players in _The World_, it doesn't matter to me if I am not as famous as either of you, I want to be left alone for a while.", said Kite as he ran to a Chaos Gate and randomly went to the Delta Mac Anu server.

Natsume was looking into the water as she rode on a boat, one of the former Crimson Knights had volunteered to give her a ride, in exchange for her member address. With one hand in the water she day-dreamed about the time she saw Aura be _Data Drained_ by the terrible Skeith, she remembered how hard Kite had taken it as he rushed into battle slashing and slicing the monster. Suddenly an image had come into her mind, it was that of Sanjuro, what a handsome man, she thought as she drift on the slow current that went through Mac Anu, all of the other players looked at her and the fact she was riding in the boat with one of the most notorious player-killers, unbeknownst to the cute, green haired, bubble head.

"Stay very still.", said the player as he drew his sword to her throat, "Give me any and all items you have."

Although she knew that she would end up giving away her favorite possession, the _Spiral Edge, _she did as the thief said. 

"Natsume!", yell a voice, suddenly a figure jumped onto the boat and sliced through the enemy, leaving the items Natsume had nearly given away, plus the creeps own items.

Black Rose helped Natsume to stand up, while she checked herself, apparently she had a slice down the back of her shirt, making a quite random scene as her shirt fell off her, in front of the other players. Black Rose covered her with her body, giving the on-lookers quite another thing to look at, but not the thing the degenerate perverts wanted.

Natsume quickly got on another chest armor, one she was going to put in storage till she planned to see Grandpa, but now she had to get the another armor to level up since she could not change armor that she was wearing.

"Thanks Black Rose, thank you a lot.", said Natsume as she grabbed Black Roses cold hands, bringing them up to her neck. "What's wrong? Your usually not this...hey! Your eyes...your cheeks are wet!", said Natsume as she dragged Black Rose off of the boat.

Black Rose filled Natsume in on what had happened earlier, only to find that her sorrow had come to the same server to hide from his embarrassment. Natsume looked on to Kite as he walked over the bridge and saw Natsume and Black Rose. Kite filled with despair, and acted like he had never noticed the two and walked on past the magic shop to where he had first found Elk and Mia.

"Well, there are many places for aromatic grass, we...oh hit Kite, why look so glum?", said Mia as she turned her attention to Kite, hopping of her box and walking over to Kite, who would not look Mia in the eyes, more or less look at anyone.

"Kite...what's wrong? You're not usually this sad! C'mon smile!", said the desperate Elk, unused to seeing a great person lose himself in sadness. "Turn that frown upside-down!", said Elk in a somewhat giddy tone, sticking his fingers in Kite's mouth, bring his face up and giving Kite a weird tongue stuck-out face. Elk got a really disappointing gesture when Kite closed his mouth and grinding his teeth into Elk's fingers, forcing him to take them out. Kite sits down on a box near the brown wooden side railing. Elk was still screaming, but Mia went up to Kite and asked him why he was sad, and unwillingly told Mia about his problems with Black Rose and Mistral. Mia nodded her head in agreement, "Well kid-o you've really got yourself in a problem her, and you need the expertise of a woman, preferable my caliber, to walk you through on what you need to do, 'cause Natsume, depending on the adjectives used by Black Rose, could become your worst enemy."

"So you're offering to help Kite?", asked Elk, thinking that it would make Kite happy.

"No, I may be a woman, but I am not a woman of my caliber, so you gotta help yourself.", said Mia jokingly then replying after seeing both Elk and Kite's faces drop down even further," I was kidding, I help you."

A spark arose in Kite's eyes, knowing Mia was going to help him, Elk was in the background jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow.

Natsume looked at Black Rose, who was in deep thought. Natsume sympathetically grabbed Black Rose's shoulder, and smiled at her. Black Rose smiled back happily. She picked her sword up, placed it behind her and let the hand guard hang off her shoulder while she got up and walked toward the Chaos Gate. Natsume thought for a moment how sad it would be to love someone and have your feelings crushed by their excuse of loving someone else. She stood up and e-mailed Mistral.

"Hey Natsume what's up? Did you find any interesting items?", asked Mistral excitedly.

Natsume did not return the cheerful look that she received from Mistral, she had a stern look on her face, one that was uncommon for her.

"What's wrong, you aren't usually this quiet?", questioned Mistral.

"Listen, do you have feelings for Kite?", asked Natsume with an annoying anger in her voice.

"Well...umm I...well does it matter?", asked Mistral ecstatically, "Did he say anything about me?"

Natsume's expression did not change as she drew her blades and threw one into the ground.

"Mistral, please answer my question! If you share the feelings that Kite does, then we have a problem! Black Rose isn't in the mood for your little phobia of embarrassment!", Natsume said with a burst of anger as she slapped Mistral as hard as she could.

Mistral was confused by Natsume's change in personalities, rubbing her cheek, she said, "I don't know why you suddenly wish to take part in my affairs, but I did not deserve that!"

Natsume showed no change in emotion, picked up her blade, and walked off.

"What was that about?", questioned Mistral as she walked off in the opposite direction toward the scroll shop, when she heard the distant shouting of a familiar _wave-master_, and the chuckling of an adorable _Blade-master_, so she went to check it out, and sure enough it was them.

"Hello Mistral, long-time no see!", said the excited Elk, who still had not stopped jumping up and down.

"What are you so happy about?", Mistral asked, with her usual cute voice.

Elk, had finally stopped jumping to catch his breath, and pointed to Kite, who was surprised to see Mistral, and with a smile, tried to act like everything was ok.

"Umm...Kite, do you know anything about Black Rose?", asked Mistral who was twiddling her thumbs looking at the ground, blushing.

There was a moment of silence as Kite understood what she was talking about. He looked at her, and did not respond for several minutes, Elk was being dragged along by Mia out of hearing distance.

"So you found out about what happened after you left?", asked Kite disappointedly.

"Not really, Natsume had confronted me, and slapped me, see?", replied Mistral, showing the now glowing mark across her left cheek.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt. Black Rose...well, I think she loves me...but I don't know what to say, she can't stand not being around me...", said Kite tearing up, not knowing how to describe his sorrow, confused upon what he was supposed to do in the situation he was in.

Mistral walked to the crate he was sitting on and sat right beside him, and she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She took off her hat and placed her arms around Kite...

Black Rose was letting out the rest of her anger by going into a random dungeon and slicing any monster that came close to her.

"Aieeya!", Black Rose screamed as she sliced through a Tetra Armor. She knew she could not gain Kite's affection by killing Mistral, nor could she do it by making Kite feel sympathetic for her, she was just gong to have to get over it.

The End


End file.
